Hate Me Today
by Aoshi'sgirlinstraightjacket
Summary: After a tragic night at a club, Kagome finds herself alone at the park. Without Inuyasha or anyone else to tell her otherwise, she figures out exactly what she was meant to do...sit alone, in the middle of the night, and love herself.


I am in a one-shot mood today

I am in a one-shot mood today. I suspect I won't be working on any of my other stories. Sorry everyone…ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

:

Kagome swung a beer bottle in her hand as she drunkenly swaggered down the sidewalk. The few people that were out that late at night averted their eyes as she hiked up her mini-skirt.

She had walked for the last four blocks from the club in her black five inch wedges and now sported two scraped knees and a dirt covered hand.

A smirk graced her lips and she took a swig of her beer as a young couple passed her, huddled in their coats.

Chill bumps covered her legs, arms, and chest where her shirt was unbuttoned. Sometime during the night, she had lost her bra and panties. That just showed how drunk she was. Usually, she was level-headed, even after a few drinks. 'Ole goodie-goodie Kagome. Well, not tonight.

Not tonight. Her face fell from her drunken bliss into a heated scowl. She unbuttoned another button on her shirt and let the cold wind hit her sweaty skin. This is what she deserved. To stand on the sidewalk in the middle of the night, all dressed up with no one to go out with.

She deserved it for all she did tonight. It was supposed to be a controlled wild night. Going out with friends, drinking, and singing karaoke until they all passed out. That was the plan, until the controlled part went down the drain.

Kagome got too wild. Too many beers and whatever else she downed. Sango wanted to go home and threatened to drag her home too. Until Kagome told her to fuck off. Thinking back on it, she thought it might not have been the best thing to say. Her judgment was shot, though.

After that, Sango stomped off, thoroughly pissed. She probably wouldn't talk to Kagome for a while. Then Miroku left, hoping to calm Sango down and convince her to let him drive her home.

Kagome didn't care. She had dance partners to attend to. Plus Inuyasha was there. They had a few good dances until they lost each other in the crowd. She found a guy who she could grind with. Then again, it might have been a pole. It really didn't matter, it was the same thing.

When she went back to find Inuyasha, he wasn't there. He was supposed to be her date and she felt neglected since he left her. It didn't matter that she had abandoned him. She called his naming, hoping he could hear it over the music and the noise.

Leaning against a door for support, she heard voices on the other side. Then she heard a feminine voice say Inuyasha's name. How many people in this world were named Inuyasha?

Excited and happy, she wrenched open the unlocked door, only to stop dead in her tracks and gasp. Time painfully slowed down as a silver head flew up from ravishing a woman.

"What the hell are you doing?! Can't you tell when a room is occup…" he stopped in mid-sentence as his vision came into focus and he realized who was standing in the doorway.

A blonde head popped up from under him. "I told you we should have locked the door." Her high-pitched voice sounded no older that sixteen or seventeen.

Kagome clutched her chest as she tried to find her breath.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha said, getting out of bed and grabbing his clothes.

Kagome shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Look, Kagome, I'm so drunk." He said, chuckling. Kagome's eyes flew open. She narrowed them at the fact that he was laughing this off.

She let him come close enough for him to grab her arm and then she kicked him between the knees. He doubled over, clutching his groin.

"So am I, you bastard!! But you don't see me fucking some under-aged guy!" and with that she stormed out of the room.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha cried.

But she didn't hear him. She didn't hear him past the noise and the music and the shouting. And she definitely didn't hear him when she ran out the door to the club and into the cold night….

Yeah, she deserved this.

Kagome bent over to take off her wedges, practically mooning the world. She then began walking again, now seven blocks away from the club. She didn't remember the twists and turns she took and she didn't recognize the park she was coming towards.

She fell onto an iron bench. The hem of her corduroy skirt hiked further up on her hips as her knees fell opposite from each other. The cold hit her; another thing she didn't care about. The loose shirt fell off one shoulder to land in the crook of her elbow.

She deserved this. To sit by the park like a fired stripper. To have the stinging, cold wind hit every part of her being. To feel unloved.

She deserved this. Not needing anyone. To sit alone; befriend herself, hate herself, fight herself, and love herself. She was all her own.

She lay down on the bench, curling her legs up under her. She pressed her hands between her thighs for warmth.

She would never disgust herself or displease herself. She held her own life high above everything else.

Her voice cracked as her thoughts ran over the night one last time. One last song entered her head. One that had not been played at the club.

_Hate me today._

Her voice croaked as she switched positions to lie on her back, legs pressed against one another

_Hate me tomorrow._

She sucked in as it started to rain and freezing water droplets caressed her skin.

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you._

Sincerely, _straightjacket_


End file.
